Conventionally, in this kind of heating device, grill heaters are disposed in an upper part of a heating compartment, and specifically in a plurality in a rectangular heating compartment, so that the radiation heat may be radiated nearly to the entire area of the heating compartment (see, for example, patent literature 1).
FIG. 4 is a sectional view of a conventional heating device disclosed in patent literature 1. As shown in FIG. 4, the heating device is composed of main body 51, heating compartment 52, circulation fan 58, oven heater 59, drive motor 63, and grill heater 70.
In the conventional configuration, however, in order to heat the object, the entire heating compartment must be heated almost uniformly in order to heat the object uniformly. Accordingly, a multiplicity of grill heaters were disposed in a wide range in the upper part of the heating compartment. As a result, the oven heater and the circulation fan must be disposed in a side wall part or rear wall part of the heating compartment. Hence, the heating device becomes large in size, and it cannot be installed on a narrow counter, or the cooking space in the kitchen or cookroom is narrowed.
Patent literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H7-119973